[unreadable] This project is a developmental and exploratory study designed to investigate the effectiveness of strategies to increase the colorectal cancer (CRC) screening rate in rural family practices. The primary outcomes are the intention to receive CRC screening and the actual rate of adherence with the US Multi-Society Taskforce on Colorectal Cancer screening protocol 6 months after intervention. This study involves testing the effectiveness of a multi-intervention package designed to increase CRC screening through the use of a videotape, LPN scripted responses to patient resistance to CRC screening, and family physician endorsement of screening-all of which take place within the family practice clinic. [unreadable] [unreadable]